Conventional semiconductor base components, such as those disclosed by document DE 101 38 278, are intended for stacking BGA or LBGA packages (ball grid array or large ball grid array) with additional flexible rewiring films, which are larger in area than the semiconductor components to be stacked and extend beyond the edge of the semiconductor components, so that they can be bent in the direction of a semiconductor component arranged below in a semiconductor component stack and can be electrically connected to the semiconductor component arranged underneath via the flexible film.
A semiconductor module with such stacked semiconductor component has the disadvantage that the semiconductor components cannot be stacked with a minimal space requirement, and in particular the bent rewiring film requires a bending radius below which the value cannot fall without risking microcracks in the rewiring lines arranged on the rewiring film.
Other conventional semiconductor base components comprise a rewiring substrate with outer contacts arranged on the lower side of the rewiring substrate, and at least one semiconductor chip on the upper side of the rewiring substrate, for example a memory component such as a DRAM (dynamic random access memory), is arranged at the center of the rewiring substrate.
If such a conventional semiconductor component is to be used as the semiconductor base component for a semiconductor module, then only the edge regions of the rewiring substrate can be available for applying outer contacts of a stacked semiconductor component, as described in Patent Application DE 10 2004 009 056. Since the center of the rewiring substrate is occupied by the semiconductor chip, the number and arrangement of outer contacts of the semiconductor component to be stacked is very restricted, so that a large number of known package types, such as BGA or LBGA packages, cannot be stacked on such a conventional semiconductor component with a rewiring substrate. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.